The present disclosure is directed to solid, liquid and gas handling systems and more particularly to a method of manufacturing containment bladders for the cost effective storage and transportation of various solids, liquids, and gases.
The transportation, storage and protection of a diverse variety of solids, liquids, and gases, such as fuels, chemicals, air, foodstuffs, organic materials, water, and liquids, have been greatly limited by the currently used materials and fabrication techniques. Typical handling systems include storage units that incorporate protective materials that have been uniquely matched to the contents they contain. These materials can be expensive, and may only be compatible with one solid, liquid, or gas to be transported. In addition, the methods of fabricating the current storage units are capital intensive, often requiring major set-up charges for unique dies and tools for each rigid product produced. Consequentially, the prohibitive cost results in less product available to the mass market. For example, explosion-proof fuel systems are commonplace within professional racing circuits, but have not been availed to the commercial automotive market, which experiences approximately 230,000 vehicle fires per year in the United States alone.
The current manufacturing process requires a time-consuming and costly supply chain, including about four to five levels of highly capital-intensive vertical steps. These four to five steps are typically performed by unique entities, with very few entities fully integrated with each other. This long and complex supply chain has limited product innovation, and has high waste factors and lead-times as a result. A fundamental consequence of the limitations of the current process is that lighter, more functional, less expensive, and better designed products are not being introduced to the market.
The current storage unit fabrication processes, such as the tank or bladder assembly process, rely on a labor intensive cut-and-sew operation. The current methods for assembling the storage units require high waste factors, and heavier weight materials. Patterns are cut from rolled goods, and the unused materials are wasted as scrap. Seaming the parts together to make the final containment bladder requires extra material to produce overlapped seams, skilled labor, and aggressive adhesive chemistries. The fabrication method itself, which may include thermoplastic welded or adhered seams, translates to the primary mode of failure for the final product.
To address the shortcomings of current storage containers and the methods of making the same, there is a need for additively manufacturing containment bladders for the cost effective storing and transportation of various solids, liquids, and gases whereby the primary mode of failure in the current units is obviated. Specifically, the method of the present disclosure provides numerous advantages over current methods of fabricating storage units. For example, the improved process enables the use of higher strength and higher performance materials. In addition, the improved additive processes allow for the flexible and rapid manufacturing of unique tank and bladder designs. The improved process can also allow for the manufacture of containment bladders having universal containment protection that are compatible with all materials to be stored and/or transported. Furthermore, the improved storage containers may be up to about 40 percent lighter in weight, and may be more readily scalable than current storage containers.